Luz de Luna Plateada
by Diabolik
Summary: Bueno veamos es un Draco- harry donde al parecer no todo esta muy claro ya que hay mentiras o simplemente cosas que preferimos no ver (en fin soy mala en esto de resumnes)creo que esta mejor que el ultimos solo leelos porfas en fin bye


Hola!!! De nuevo bueno como verán toy de regreso para traumar gente jejeje (upps me proyecte) bueno como decía es un Draco Harry creo en fin es todo creo así lo básico

Esto no es mío bueno los nombre son de la autora original etc.…

Otra cosa es tipo slash como se escriba "Homo fóbicos fuera" (jeje siempre quise escribir eso jeje )

Nota: Por cierto solo lo revise yop no esperen milagros de ella en fin tal vez escriba bien cuando se congele el infierno mientras tanto aquí ta este, bueno esta mejor que el primero creo ¬¬ en fin bye.

PDP _Pensamienos de Draco y la cursibva pensamienos ok bye_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-**Todo fue mentira!!!**

El silencio reino después de esa frase, no solo por que fuera hecha por un sentimiento que movería cualquier cosa, o por que, como si en eso se le fuese la vida, casi deseando que el mundo la oyera hasta el más mínimo rincón, pero no fue eso, era simplemente que en la habitación era la única persona, no había nadie mas, era la habitación mas grande y vacía que recordara, tan fría, tan como el, si eso era casi como el, vacía por dentro, como su mundo en ese instante no tenia sentido, (casi tan sin sentido como este escrito ), pero hay veces; que la cosas mas confusa e irracional, termina en ser compleja y amarga ó tal vez con un significado tan amplio que simplemente no entendemos, es extraño pero cierto.

En eso se para es extraño se encontraba tirado, no por gusto, simplemente sus piernas no resistieron el peso de la gravedad, era todo. Por cierto ¿quien soy?, fácil por ahorra seré su narrador, pero en este instante no tiene importancia solo deben saber que soy un observador y mi misión en este momento es revelar lo que observe. Si solo observo pero da igual simplemente es mi misión.

**-Lo irónico no es que este vivo, si no que continué aquí. . .**

_**PDP** Si es verdad tal vez siempre lo supe pero jamás lo quise reconocer, pero as de saber que no es fácil que para mi orgullo era demasiado como, reconocer que había fracasado pero ya da igual ya todo paso y lo pude ver mas claramente que nunca, un poco tarde pero lo he visto, lo he sentido, toda esta rabia que sentí tanto, odio tristeza, soledad impotencia, tantas cosas juntas que solo opte por salir y encerarme aquí **PDP**_

Bueno nuestro chico si la estaba pasando mal y no era para menos con lo que se topo no era para pasar y decir "hola amor a perdón estas ocupado regreso luego diviértete" pero bueno si te lo describo tal vez entiendas más:

Nuestro hermoso niño se encostraba por el castillo deambulando después de todo era el y solo hacia falta un poco para distraer su mente ya que estaba muy confundido había cosas que no entendía y no acababa de comprender pero recordó que mirar las estrellas lo reconfortaría seria genial es mas estando hay por que no ir a la torre de astronomía y eso hizo.

Se acerco a la torre abrió la puerta no noto nada extraño hasta que subió y vio con casi horro una pareja un poco ocupada por así decirlo, no es que nunca hubiera visto una pareja en esa situación solo que sentía muy familiar esa presencia algo en el aroma que le hacia recordar claramente a alguien pero no sabia a quien bueno mejor era fijarse bien o quedarse con la duda toda la noche, solo que no había mucha luz y no alcanzaba distinguir bien la siluetas además que no se quería acercar mucho ya que seria descubierto pero bueno la curiosidad mato al gato, y que razón tenia ese proverbio mugle, en eso alzo la vista y se encontró con una Luna llena plateada y hermosa tanto como el del color de sus cabellos cuando sus rayos de luz lunar lo cubrían, pero la luz de la luna llena que ahora se encontraba hay, la que tanto amaba lo alumbro con un rayo de luz y lo vio todo, era "el" con sus ojos verdes llenos de ese deseo que pensó que solo eran para el, con su piel llena de sudor y sus ritmos continuos casi desesperados por encontrar algo que buscaba, eso fue mucho para el, demasiado para ser precisos quedo en shock viendo casi hasta olvido respirar mientras el otro se encontraba tan concentrado en su ahora acompañante que no se percato de su presencia, y este estaba tan aterrado viendo que no podía pronunciar palabra ni mover siquiera un músculo hasta que se obligo moverse pero sus torpes movimientos solo lo delataron al tropezar sobre si mismo y caer haciendo un ruido que por mas ocupado que estuviera harry volteo y lo que vio fue unos ojos grises que le miraban de una forma inexpresiva para después de pasar enorme odio pero después quedo en tristeza.

Al ver esto Harry paro de forma seca dejando a su compañero completamente confundido ya que era obvio que no había notado la presencia de cierto rubio este al verse descubierto cogio todas sus fuerzas que aun le quedaban mientras resaba a al luna su fiel confidente que le ayudara un poco mas.

**Draco - Upps perdón Potter no creí interrumpir algo, realmente tan patético, bueno me retiro—**se dio la vuelta y se iba por marchar cuando oyó un vos que lo detenía.

**¿?- Valla cualquiera diría que esto si que te impresiono ¿no?**

**Draco- tu lo as dicho si que me impresiono o mejor dicho me asqueo no todos los días ves a tu Némesis revolcándose con un cualquiera en fin diviértanse que no los interrumpo.**

La verdad que mas le quedaba mas que actuar una indiferencia que no sentía, ciertamente si estaba asqueado pero no por lo que decía de todas formas dudaba que Harry le hubiera contado de el total ante el mundo eran enemigos y tal vez así debió permanece siempre.

**Harry – como digas Malfoy-** este ultimo salio como alma que lleva el viento y se encerró en el cuarto que habían echo o mejor dicho acondicionado de las mazmorras.

Es su caso Harry al salir Draco de la torre se paro y se empezó a vestir y cierto rubio a su lado se quejo (y este no era precisamente Draco)

**Harry- bueno me retiro creo que el show llego asta aquí adiós Alexander, por cierto ya no me busques ok bye.**

**Alex- Valla por tan poco te detienes en fin o es acaso que si te importa cierta serpiente??**

**harry- Ve con tu disparates a otro lado no estoy de humor.**

**Alex- por mi ni te preocupes ya me iba a demás no pensaba buscarte eres genial en esto, pero sabes te hace falta algo aun no se que es pero ya no me importa espero que seas feliz, pero lo dudo creo que estas vació jeje bye amorcito..**

Sin mas ni mas Andru cogio su ropa solo y salio de la torre.

Dejando un Harry profundamente confundido y un poco traumado con tales palabras pensando en cierto rubio que se encontraba encerado en cierto cuarto pero después arreglaría eso primero lo primero y esto era........ No sabia pero que hacer con su Draco ya lo vería mas tarde así que sin mas camino por los pasillos distraídamente simplemente se dirigió inconscientemente asta el cuarto que compartían.....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hola!! que les pareció???**

**En fin porfas dejen **Review, porfas, porfas…..

Tener piedad de mi por favor quiero saber q opinan a jeje en fin bye cuidense…

**Review Porfas!!!!!!**

atte.

**Diabolik**

A

Porfa deja tu **Review** solo pulsa el botón y listo si!! Porfas en fin bye


End file.
